neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Digimon with Unknown Level
Bun A vaguely dragon-like Digimon with two small, curled horns on its head, its species name is unknown; the only appearance has the character naming him Bun. His species may be a , a glitch Digimon unable to digivolve, but this information comes only from the words of an antagonist character who may have been mocking him. C'mon Digimon Kentarou Kamon finds an abandoned Dock in the trash, Makoto takes him to his house and hooks the Dock to a 3-D Virtual Monitor, which displays a Digimon Kentarou eventually names Bun. After Makoto's Dock is destroyed Shinichirou Jousaki in a Death Battle, Kentarou trains Bun to fight Shinichirou's Deathmon. Bun defeats Deathmon after Kentarou firms his resolve after revealing why he disliked animals, though Bun lost every resulting normal battle. Attacks: * Spinning Tail Cyclone: Rapidly spins tail to propel into an enemy. * Bun can also fire a ball of energy from his mouth. Deathmon Deathmon is a digimon who can assume a "Death" form of any foe it has been uploaded with. C'mon Digimon Deathmon is Shinichirou Jousaki's Digimon who he uses in Death Duels to steal the data of his opponents, which he then uploads to Deathmon to make it stronger. After Shinichirou defeats Makoto's Greymon, Kentarou Kamon is angered enough to challenge him to a battle. When Bun, Kentarou's Digimon, faces Deathmon, it transforms into various Digimon forms before finally turning into Death Meramon, which is then defeated. Attacks: * Deathmon can transform into "Death" forms of Digimon it has data of. Variations/Subspecies: * Death Airdramon * Death Devimon * Death Meramon * Death MetalGreymon * Death Tyranomon Death Airdramon Death Airdramon is a form that Deathmon can assume when it is uploaded with the data of an Airdramon. C'mon Digimon Death Airdramon is one of the many forms Shinichirou Jousaki's Digimon takes in the battle against Bun. Attacks: * Death Arrow: Fires an arrow of energy from mouth. Variations/Subspecies: * Deathmon * Airdramon Death Devimon Death Devimon is a form that Deathmon can assume when it is uploaded with the data of a Devimon. C'mon Digimon Death Devimon is one of the many forms Shinichirou Jousaki's Digimon takes in the battle against Bun. Attacks: * Death Knuckle: Attacks foe with an explosion from fist. Variations/Subspecies: * Deathmon * Devimon Death Meramon Death Meramon is a form that Deathmon can assume when it is uploaded with the data of a Meramon. C'mon Digimon Death Meramon is one of the many forms Shinichirou Jousaki's Digimon takes in the battle against Bun. Shinichirou has Deathmon assume this fiery form in order to bring back Kentarou Kamon's memories of his dog who died in a fire, but the plan backfires as Kentarou draws strength from his dog's heroics and Bun defeats Death Meramon. Attacks: * Death Meramon can launch whips and waves of flame at its opponents. Variations/Subspecies: * Deathmon * Meramon Death MetalGreymon Death MetalGreymon is a form that Deathmon can assume when it is uploaded with the data of a MetalGreymon. C'mon Digimon Death MetalGreymon is one of the many forms Shinichirou Jousaki's Digimon takes in the battle against Bun. It was created using the data of a Greymon Makoto was training to digivolve to MetalGreymon. Variations/Subspecies: * Deathmon * MetalGreymon Death Tyrannomon Death Tyranomon is a form that Deathmon can assume when it is uploaded with the data of a Tyrannomon. C'mon Digimon Death Tyranomon is one of the many forms Shinichirou Jousaki's Digimon takes in the battle against Bun. Attacks: * Death Beam: Fires a beam of energy from mouth. Variations/Subspecies: * Deathmon * Tyrannomon Destromon Digimon World 3 Destromon resembles an enormous, red, robotic dinosaur-like creature. This Digimon is armed with an enormous number of energy cannons on its wrists and shoulders; its main weapon is located on its chest. It is the result of the fusion between Vemmon with an experimental battleship known as "Juggernaut". Vemmon is teleported aboard the craft and fuses with it, forming the mighty Destromon. The monstrous creature makes its power known as it decimates a naval fleet with ease, before flying toward the nearest major city. Long believed by characters of the game to be unstoppable in every way, its only weakness was discovered by the game's protagonists after defeating its controller. They shut down the terrible machine before it could completely destroy the city it was attacking, and the monstrous Digimon self-destructed. It is impossible to fight Destromon in the game, as it only appears in cutscenes. Gaiamon Digimon World 3 Gaiamon is assumed to be a Mega level Digimon, however it was never actually seen. It would have been created by the merging of Galacticmon with planet Earth, resulting in the extinction of the human race and the creation of an unimaginably powerful entity. Because this event never occurred in the game, nobody knows what this enigma of a Digimon looks like or the true extent of its power. It is also quite possible that he could have been the most powerful Digimon to have ever existed had he been created. Galacticmon Digimon World 3 It is the final boss of Digimon World 3. Galacticmon is an incredibly huge cybernetic Digimon, resembling some sort of spacecraft. It is formed after the Gunslinger satellite is merged with Snatchmon and given life. Galacticmon's head alone towers over even the largest Mega Digimon, and during one cutscene it is shown in orbit above Earth, further adding emphasis to its sheer size. Galacticmon appears to carry at least two giant missile silos in place of legs. Whether these are engines or indeed weapons is unclear. Galacticmon's tail contains a smaller head at the tip, and the tail is lined with solar panels which were once the power source of the Gunslinger. It also carries the Gunslinger's ultimate weapon, the Ragnarok Cannon, but this weapon appears to be significantly weaker than in its original state. It appears to have a maintenance system including a skeletal metal hand which is uses to attack and block with during the fight against the head. It is not know whether the hand simply floats in space detached from the main body of the Digimon or whether it is actually connected, because it trails off into space behind the main body, where the back of it is shrouded. Also of note is that no matching right hand is visible during the fight. After the final battle with Galacticmon, it explodes and falls to Earth as a meteor shower. Galacticmon's true plan was to merge with planet Earth to become Gaiamon. Guidemon A Digimon that has the appearance of a small floating LCD monitor with arms. Digimon Next Appears in the battle terminal to help and guide Tamers who are new to the world. Ohakadamon Ohakadamon appears in Digimon V-Pet when a Digimon dies. Ohakadamon appears as a computer in the American V-Pets, but is either a cross or a tombstone in the Japanese. Oinkmon Oinkmon, an Unknown level Animal Digimon in the form of a pig. Digimon World 3 When humans in the Digital World have their matrix data removed from them, they transform into this form. Snatchmon Snatchmon, an unknown Level Android Digimon. Its level, much like those of its higher forms such as Galacticmon, is in dispute, according to Lord Megadeath, Snatchmon is born when Vemmon has absorbed large quantities of matrix data causing it to digivolve. Digimon World 3 Snatchmon is an antagonist. It resembles a purple humanoid, with a large visored helmet and a thick, curling tail. It broke free of its master's control and absorbed him after he refused to be a slave to anybody. Snatchmon claims to be the most powerful Digimon ever, and given his ability to merge his data matrix with technology, this may very well be true. After a short dialogue sequence, Snatchmon fuses with the Gunslinger satellite and becomes the mighty Galacticmon, the final boss of Digimon World 3. Snatchmon's attacks are not known, but he is shown to absorb other digital lifeforms to further sustain himself. Notes * Category:Lists of Digimon